The present invention comprises a new New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘IMGZ0011’.
‘IMGZ0011’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, flat flowers with a relatively deep salmon pattern. The foliage is deep dark green with light red veins on the upper and lower side of the leaf. The space between the leaf veins on the upper and lower side is reddish. The plant is medium sized and well branched.
‘IMGZ0011’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2010 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The female parent is designated as ‘k18-1306-1’. The male parent is designated as ‘Q2412-1’ and is large sized and has deep salmon flower pattern.
The resultant seed was sown in November 2011 in a greenhouse in Moncarapacho, Portugal and ‘IMGZ0011’ was selected there as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in spring 2012.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘IMGZ0011’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2012 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.